Crorq
Crorq is an antagonist in the Mechanical Maniacs' series. He was based off a mech in the Megaman games for DOS. Basic Information Quote: INFIDEL! Affiliations: The Sinister Six PC, The Robot Police Department, The Galactic Council. Personality Crorq is the worst boss you could ever have. He is disgusting. He is vulgar. He doesn’t care about you or anything that you do. And he is never actually grateful when you do a good job. Crorq is totally full of himself. He believes in his inherent superiority and those under him had best not question it or they may find themselves covered in whatever Crorq happens to have on hand. Crorq is loud and obnoxious, but he is not insane. He knows very well what he’s doing and is not to be underestimated. At first Crorq also suffers from depression thanks to a virus planted on him by the Sinister Six PC, being eaten by Bizarro zombies, and being (literally) chained to a desk and forced to become chief of police. It caused him to gain his eccentric personality and gave him an eating disorder to sooth his nerves. He will forever hold a grudge against the Sinister Six for that. Crorq's sole joy was taking his suffering out on others, particularly the Mechs whom he clashed with during Series 5 a few times. During the War Crorq was given the kill switch to all members of the RPD (with his own held by an elite few). This power of life and death made Crorq realize how much power he truly had and he revelled in it. This would not end with the War; Crorq would continue to love his lot in life until, after the 15 year gap, when he began to long for the days of absolute power he had during the War. The image of Crorq eating anything is meant to be funny. "How can he hold anything much less eat it?" was the question readers were to ask in any of these scenes. After a while the answer would be given: he can extend spindly arms for grabbing small things (such as food) and a compartment would open allowing him to eat. Crorq's favourite food is chicken wings, but having him eating anything fatty or drippy is thinking along correct lines. In relation to the Mechs, he does not truly dislike him. He does not see himself as a bad person, merely misunderstood and overworked. His petty cruelties are just his way of having fun. He truly doesn't understand why anyone takes it personally nor why he would ever be disliked. He sees himself as being far too nice and generous. Prior to his viral infection, Crorq was a cold, logical (albeit horribly flawed logic), purely computer-driven mind. He had little use for emotions and an inherent belief that was was right in all things. History Crorq started out as a super computer created by Doctor Wily to fuel two campaigns for world dominations. Megaman faced and defeated Crorq both times. Crorq was later revived by Wily to aid the revived Sinister Six PC in their battles against the Mechanical Maniacs along with the robots from Megaman PC1. During this time he would be trapped in the Gamma Armour in "The Unnamed." The Six didn’t like their new, more competent, members and kicked them all out. Crorq himself was infected with a virus and dropped from a cliff. Still seeking world domination, Crorq was rebuilt by the PC1 robot masters and they returned to bother the Sinister Six PC. Crorq went as far as trying to create better version of the six, creating Bizarro duplicates of them all. However, the Bizarro six ended up eating Crorq and the PC1 robot masters. Crorq was later found by the Robot Police Force. They saw his powers as an asset and rebuilt him (unaware of his personality changes). They made him chief of police because of his essential role in running the RPD. However, although he runs the RPD he is ironically their prisoner as well. During this time he came into contact with Brain Bot, who became his personal attendant. Threatened by the meek robot's intelligence, Crorq delighted in giving him menial, degrading tasks. Crorq's dismal outlook changed during the War when he was indispensable for co-ordination. Crorq transmitted the Anti-Shutdown code to all forces, waking them all up; without Crorq the RPD would never have recovered. Crorq would retain his position for 15 years and had to share much of his power with Gaderham during this time after the latter was promoted. In Series 7 Brain Bot finally tired of Crorq's abuses and sent his boss to the Island of Misfit Robots where Crorq discovered the PC1 robots and a PC1 version of himself. PC1 Crorq has a personality resembling PC3's prior to his malfunction and came to the conclusion that PC3 had to be re-synched with himself as the base. PC3 Crorq would ravage the island in his battle with his older self. Upon his return he battled Brain Bot in calculating Pie - a battle he won. Brain Bot's brain was fried and he was sent to the Island instead. He would be replaced as Crorq's assistant by Shakeman (whom Crorq met on the Island) at the start os Series 8. In the end of Series 7, in return for clearing them of all charges and politically helping them escape punishment Crorq kicks Kenta and Hardian off the team, seeing them as threats to his continued manipulation of the team. Crorq creates his own Magnetman for the Mechs (highlighting loyalty, which ironically makes Magnet more loyal to the Mechs than to Crorq) and remakes Ben in a bid to learn about the future and future technology (which he fails at doing). In Series 8 Crorq would realize he misses the feeling of absolute power he had during the War. After a series of manipulations he gets the Galactic Council (the highest authority in the galaxy and the only ones he's really responsible to) traped on Earth and shows them he's great at his job by secretly stirring up trouble and then stopping it. Crorq secretly releases confiscated Wily technology to the black market (as Catch 22), hires Omniman and Golemman to help free the Ascendant Androids and also to attack the Council when they come to Earth (so he can use the RPD to stop them). This actually succeeds. The Mechs learn of this and confront him (at least Shadow, Snake, and Magnet do). While managing to defeat him they are stopped by the surprise appearance of Trio. Magnet says he'll deposit Snake and Shadow at the robot prison, but actually frees the rest of the mechs, thusly betraying Crorq. Crorq has vowed to destroy the Mechanical maniacs for daring to turn on him. Powers and Weaknesses Crorq’s primary power is that of his super intelligent mind. Both Dr. Wily and the RPD use him to co-ordinate their efforts throughout the world. Crorq is able to co-ordinate all robot forces around the world simultaneously. Crorq is heavily armoured. It would take a lot to bring him down. Later on Crorq would gain Transmetal 3 armour. This armour serves to increase his power and stamina. Crorq also has a powerful plasma cannon. He later calls this the "Chicken Buster." Due to his prior control of them, Crorq has backdoor access to all the PC robot masters. Indeed, they are driven to follow whatever order he gives them. He is the only being in the universe capable of shutting Torchman up. They would patch this flaw in Series 9. Crorq is weak to the Sonic Wave and the Bit cannon. He is also closed to any idea that he might be in the wrong. Writer’s Notes Crorq started as nothing more than a personality-less boss for the S6 PC, but he’s evolved since then. Crorq is a great character because he is someone we’ve all had to deal with: the bad boss. As such there are several things to keep in mind when writing Crorq. Firstly, you cannot mouth off to him. He is you’re boss and if you mouth off to him you’re fired. The ‘Maniacs have to put up with all the crap he gives them. In the war, mouthing off to Crorq might get you shut down. Crorq is the ultimate ego killer! It doesn’t matter to him that your character is the ultimate fighter. He doesn’t care what your motives or goals are. When you’re on the RPD there is only one God … and that is Crorq! Crorq is the most disgusting robot you’ve ever met. When I write him I picture in my mind that he’s the manager of a well-off fast food restaurant. He eats in the most disgusting way possible … and he throws what he’s eating at you if you make him mad. I must reiterate, however, that despite all this Crorq is not insane or stupid. Crorq is also based, somewhat, on Scangrade of Clone High. Crorq as he appeared in the epilogues. Category:Epilogue Characters